Warriors: Specklefur's Love
by Specklefur The Cat
Summary: Specklefur is a medicine cat that struggles with the cats that come injured. She was never allowed to go hunting until one day. That same day, she meets a kittypet she may be in love with. Now curing cats is the least of her problems. (T Because Warriors, Romance Because Read The Title)
1. Prologue

**Welcome to the prologue of "Specklefur's Love"! This is actually the first ever fanfiction I ever wrote (It was called "Forbidden Love" though.), but I deleted it when my fanfiction became longer. This is quite short, though, but it's not as choppy. I hope you like this! Enjoy!**

Streamscar sat by the tiny river, watching out for someone. Her blue fur became ruffled in the whisper of wind. Her glowing blue eyes look back and forwards for any signs of Birchfall...

Suddenly, a bush shook and rustled as a white cat with black flecks approached Streamscar. She nodded to him. "What do you want, Birchfall?"

"I have to tell you something," he said. "And it won't be pleasant."

Streamscar's fur bristled. What was he talking about?

"Your sister was found knocked out by the lake shore."

"Will Sweetfern be able to help her?" Streamscar blurted out. "Surely the medicine cat elder could do _something_."

Birchfall shook his head. "Your sister lost her memory. Can't remember who she is or who anyone is."

Streamscar sighed. "My sister _will_ be okay,"

"She will," Birchfall is. "But there's another thing... I'm leaving."

"What?!"

Streamscar suddenly looked three times her size as her fur puffed up. "Why?!"

"Clan life has been overwhelming me. My siblings agree, so we're sneaking off to become loners. Would you come with me? I wouldn't be able to do anything without my mate."

Streamscar thought for a moment. "No," she said. "My clan needs me. Oakstar announced me as deputy last night. I can't just leave all that. RiverClan needs me."

Birchfall's siblings approached. Unlike Birchfall, who was thin, both of his brothers were muscular. Whitestrike was pure white, while Fleckedpelt had black speckles, like Birchfall. Branchstripe, Birchfall's sister, was a runt, and about as thin as Birchfall, but she was about as powerful as Birchfall and Whitestrike combined. Birchfall bowed his head. "Goodbye Streamscar..." he said sorrowfully. He then turned and left.

Streamscar watched as the only cat that cared for her disappeared into the bush. She shook her feelings off and thought of the future. "My clan needs me." she said. "And one day, I'll have at least a few cats that'll listen to me... for once..."


	2. Chapter 1

"Specklefur!"

The cream-colored speckled tabby cat opened her bright blue eyes. Redstar of ShadowClan has launched an attack last night and took most of RiverClan's prey. After taking care of the many injured cats from the battle last night, all Specklefur wanted to do was sleep for a moon. But Streamstar was calling her, and she had to reply.

She stood up and stretched, with her claws clicking on one of the rocks that surrounded her den. Recently, some apprentices found a bunch of pretty stones by the lake and near twolegplace, including Singedpaw, her own apprentice, who's leg was burned in a fire by ThunderClan. He risked his life saving ThunderClan's medicine cat apprentice, Ashpaw. He said that he saw a StarClan cat tell him he was meant to be a medicine cat when he thought he would die in the fire. He had a connection with StarClan from the beginning, and he was hardworking and trusted Specklefur more than anyone. No cat could have a better apprentice.

Streamstar padded up to Specklefur. "We barely have any prey and we don't have many cats capable for hunting. Can you go to a patrol? Sweetfern said she'll take care of the injured cats while you're gone."

Specklefur was surprised. Streamstar never let Specklefur go on patrols. She said that Sweetfern always needed rest and that Specklefur had to be dedicated to being a medicine cat. What changed her mind? "Ye-yes..." she said, bowing her head.

Nodding, Streamstar ran up to the warriors den and talked to some warriors. The first warrior to come out was Owlscreech, a russet-furred she-cat. Specklefur's fur puffed up as Nightshade prowled out. Nightshade was a pure black cat with icy blue eyes. He despised Specklefur for some reason. She was certain he didn't like Streamstar either, but he couldn't act like it, especially since she was a leader with a name and relationship given by StarClan.

Streamstar ran up to the apprentice den and soon, Fawnpaw ran up to the two warriors. She was a fawn-colored she-cat with green eyes. She was excitable and brave. Her warrior ceremony would come soon, and she has been more well-behaved yet jumpy lately.

Specklefur walked up to the patrol. And then she remembered: why _did_ Streamstar allow her to hunt?

(Later...)

Specklefur crawled up to the mouse. It sat up and nibbled on a seed. Specklefur jumped up, but it was too late. The mouse scampered off, and, for some reason, Specklefur chased after it.

For what felt like a moon, the mouse slipped under a fence, and Specklefur realized. 'I'm at Twolegplace!'

Suddenly, the sound of leaves kicked into the air was followed by a "Gotcha!". Specklefur realized that it came from inside the fence. She jumped up the fence and saw a white cat with the mouse dangling in his jaws. He had one green eye and one blue eye, and a black collar and a silver bell. Specklefur felt angry at the kittypet for taking her catch.

"Hey!" she yowled, surprising the kittypet. "That was _my_ mouse!"

The kittypet turned to Specklefur. "Oh, sorry. Do you want it back?"

Specklefur suddenly felt bad; the kittypet acted polite even though she yelled at him. "Oh, that's okay, you can eat it," she said. "I bet you haven't tried a-"

"Oh, thanks! I love mice!" the kittypet said, surprising Specklefur. "Want to share?"

Specklefur shook her head. "I'm sorry, clan cats aren't allowed to eat while hunting."

The kittypet perked up. "Oh, cool! A wild cat! I heard tales of your kind. Do you guys _really_ sharpen your claws on bones and gulp live mice?"

Laughing, Specklefur said, "Well, sorta. We sharpen our claws on trees and eat dead mice in a few bites."

"Cool!" the kittypet said. "I like to do all that. And sometimes, I like to pretend I'm fighting a fox."

"Are you a kittypet or a clan cat?" Specklefur joked. "I'm Specklefur."

"I'm Whisper."

(Later...)

Specklefur spent most of the day hunting with Whisper. He was an unusual kittypet. He wasn't lazy _or_ fat, and he loved to hunt and pretend-fight. She carried her prey back to camp. Streamstar ran up to her as she entered.

"Where _were_ you?!" she yowled. "The entire clan's been worried!"

"I was out hunting, and I lost the patrol," Specklefur said. She knew it was actually true. She _did_ get lost while hunting, and she _did_ hunt after that. "I have more prey back there. Let me get all that."

As she turned around, she felt cold to the tip of her tail as she caught Nightshade's cold gaze. He _knew_ something else was up. Specklefur didn't care.

'Whisper,' she thought. 'I'll be back tomorrow.'


	3. Chapter 2

"...and Fawnpaw got scratched by a _rabbit_. I never seen a cat injured by prey, and it was strange, but at the same time, I felt bad for her..." Specklefur continued on as she talked to Whisper about her day after she left. "Suddenly, after I'm done helping Fawnpaw, both Silverstreak _and_ Whitejay came in because a patrol of ShadowClan cats attacked them, saying they were trespassing on their territory."

Whisper listened with fascination. "Wow, you must've been tired after all that!"

"I feel like StarClan _wants_ me to keep on working until I have no scrap of energy left," Specklefur replied, yawning. "But right now, I'm fine," she said. 'For now.'

"For now," Whisper joked, repeating what Specklefur thought. "Wait here, I'll get us both a mouse."

He jumped up the fence, and after what felt like a single heartbeat, Whisper and Specklefur were eating two plump mice. "My twolegs has this area full of fat mice. His monster also sleeps there, but my twolegs never let me in while it's awake."

Specklefur nodded. She hasn't seen such a fat mouse in a long time. "Well, don't tell any clan cats, or they'll take all the mice there before you can _say_ mice." she joked.

Soon, after hunting nearby RiverClan territory (it would be weird if Specklefur brought in fat mice from twolegplace), she said goodbye to Whisper and went off. But before she took a single step, she heard someone.

"Specklefur?"

'It's Singedpaw!' Specklefur couldn't lose her apprentice's trust! She spun around, fur bristling from fear.

Singedpaw was a white cat, with a burnt back leg. His amber eyes had a hint of confusion in it, but no anger. "Why were you with a kittypet?"

Specklefur actually didn't know why. Yes, they had fun yesterday, but why did she come back? Yes, he would be the perfect friend, but she wasn't allowed to go to any kittypet's home.

"I-I was chasing a mouse, and it went under the fence," she lied.

"That's what happened yesterday. Tell me why you were there today."

Specklefur was shocked. Did Singedpaw actually follow her _yesterday_ , too?!

Singedpaw shook his head. "Sorry if I disturbed you. I'm just confused as to why you were with a kittypet. You can tell me if you want to, and I promise I won't get mad, even if you were planning to slip a collar around your neck and join them."

Specklefur sighed with relief. "Well, no, I don't want to be a kittypet, but I returned because he seemed like a nice cat. He even knew how to hunt."

Singedpaw nodded as if he approved of that answer. "Okay. I'll just tell Streamstar you were hunting with me. I'll help you carry all the mice you caught."

Suddenly, Specklefur felt relieved that she got Whisper off her chest to someone she could trust most: someone who trusted her.

But as Specklefur entered camp, the disturbing feeling told her that Nightshade was giving her a hard stare. Not everyone trusted her, but she knew everyone will know one day. And she had a very terrible thought. 'Maybe Nightshade will be the one to tell them all...'

(The Next Day...)

"All cats old enough to swim, gather for a clan meeting," Streamstar called. Specklefur was resting in her den, tired after taking care of an entire patrol. ShadowClan's deputy, Antwing, had fought a patrol, saying they've been stealing prey. 'But it's the other way around!' she had thought when the patrol told her their story. ' _ShadowClan's_ been stealing prey!'

Feeling too tired to walk, Specklefur stuck her head out her den and tried listening from there.

"We all know that ShadowClan have been attacking us and stealing prey. Well, we have to fight back. At the next half-moon, we will launch an attack." Streamstar commanded.

Specklefur disagreed with fighting, which was somewhat why she became a medicine cat. When she heard that Streamstar had planned an attack, she couldn't help but think, 'What about all the cats that get injured? Is this worth it?'

She knew instantly that that was a stupid thing to think. Of course it'd be worth it! Redstar would stop getting his cats to attack RiverClan for who- _knows_ -why!


	4. Chapter 3

Specklefur's limbs were aching when she left camp, but now that she was at the gathering, she could rest. The first thing she wanted to see was the leaders. Streamstar stood on the rock proudly, as she did every gathering. Redstar was settled, shooting glances back and forwards. WindClan's leader, Skystar, was trying to engage into a conversation with Streamstar. Everyone knew that he'd rather give an attacker their prey than fight (It's surprising that Redstar didn't target Skystar's clan.)

Ever since the fire, everyone were wondering one thing: did Fangstar escape? Fangstar, leader of ThunderClan, was a rather nice she-cat, though sometimes she enjoyed battles, and would battle clanmates from both her and other clans "for fun". She still was loyal to the code, however, and if she died in the fire, Specklefur knew everyone would miss her.

Soon, ThunderClan's scent filled the air, as a brown tabby approached. He had yellowish-amber eyes, with two fresh claw marks just under one, and one old claw mark under the other. His pelt was torn from battles and scorched by fire.

This was just Clawshine, one of the most loyal and strong warriors in the forest, and also Fangstar's deputy. When Clawshine hopped up the rock, everyone knew that Fangstar was, indeed, dead. Specklefur saw an unfamiliar look in his eyes. What was it?

When Clawstar got up, the gathering officially began. Skystar said that kittypets have started wandering on his territory, and Whisper appeared in Specklefur's mind. Had he been one of the kittypets? Surely not; Whisper was right by the edge of RiverClan territory. If he started to wander, it'd be right into RiverClan.

Suddenly, a familiar scent flooded her nostrils. Singedpaw must've smelled it, too, because he mouthed, "Whisper!", eyes wide with fear.

Soon, Owlscreech and Fawnpaw had scented Whisper. Owlscreech yowled, "Kittypet!" as Fawnpaw spun around, ready to confront Whisper.

Specklefur noticed the light fading, and looked up. "StarClan's angry! Look!" she said, gesturing to the clouds that drifted over to the moon, threatening to cover up the light. Owlscreech and Fawnpaw settled down, staring at Whisper.

Streamstar leapt down to the kittypet. "Hello, Kittypet," she said to Whisper. "I'm sorry for all that. You should head home."

"I'll take him back," Specklefur volunteered immediately.

Singedpaw stood up, nearly wincing as he got up on his burnt leg. "I'll take him, too."

Streamstar nodded. "Okay. Come back soon."

Nightshade stood up. "I can help," he said, and Specklefur felt frightened, knowing he was plotting something.

Streamstar shook her head. "No, Nightshade. They're enough."

Grumbling, Nightshade sat down. Streamstar nodded at Specklefur and Singedpaw. "Alright, take him back to his twolegs."

Specklefur felt lucky when Streamstar rejected Nightshade's offer. He was obviously suspicious, and wanted to see what was going on with Specklefur. Nightshade glared at them as they left.

Specklefur turned to Whisper. "What were you doing out there?" she asked once she was sure they were out of earshot.

"I saw you get on the island, and I wanted to see if I could say hi." Whisper said.

Singedpaw turned to Whisper. "You can't let other cats know you two know each other."

"Why?"

"It's not allowed." Singedpaw simply said.

(Next Day...)

"Where do you find catmint?"

"They normally grow by twolegplace."

"What is catmint for?"

"Catmint is the best remedy for greencough."

"Let's say a warrior walks in here with an infected wound, and they're still bleeding. What do you do?"

"I would chew up marigold, leaves or petals, and use it to stop the infection, and then I would apply cobwebs for the bleeding."

"A stray kitten eats deathberries, what-"

"I'd hurry and get yarrow, then give it to the kit. The yarrow would make the kit throw up the deathberries."

Specklefur purred. "Great. Now, I have to let Streamstar know."

"Know what?"

"That we'll be heading off to the Moonpool for your medicine cat ceremony!"

Singedpaw perked up. "Really?!"

Specklefur smiled. "Really."

(Soon...)

Specklefur lead Singedpaw to a small stream. Singedpaw, not waiting for Specklefur, ran past his mentor, up the stream, up to a pool turned white by the moon, shining above. Smiling, Specklefur walked up to Singedpaw, purring.

"You look really excited." she said.

Singedpaw leapt up at her. "What was your ceremony like?" he asked instantly.

Specklefur sat there for a moment. "It was a long time ago," she said finally. "I can't be expected to remember everything!"

Singedpaw wondered 'How can you not remember your own ceremony', but said nothing.

Specklefur gestured for Singedpaw to approach. "I, Specklefur, medicine cat of RiverClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat, and with your help, he will serve his clan for many moons," she called to the sky. She had a dream earlier, with the ceremony words ringing in her head, so she could perform the ceremony properly. "Singepaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?"

There was no hesitation or doubt in his voice when Singedpaw spoke. "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your true name as a medicine cat." Specklefur called. "Singedpaw, from this moment, you will be Singedpelt. StarClan honors your determination and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full medicine cat of RiverClan."

Singedpelt beamed. He rose his head proudly, before getting caught off guard when Specklefur rested her muzzle on his head. Quickly, he licked her shoulder, before backing up. "This is the most happiest day ever!" Singedpelt yowled, jumping up and kicking back a few leaves. Suddenly, Singedpelt froze. His eyes were wide, and he was eyeing the Moonpool.

Specklefur glanced at it. There was nothing but ripples caused by the wind. What was going on? Was Singedpelt _already_ getting a vision?

Finally, Singedpelt shook his head, muttering. "So that must be why..."

"Why what?" Specklefur asked.

Singedpelt stared up at Specklefur, eyes widened. "It's... nothing... let's go..."

With that, Singedpelt ran off, with Specklefur staring as he left.

 **I didn't know exactly how to do the medicine cat ceremony. Please ignore if I got something wrong. Thank you. :)**


	5. Chapter 4

"How have you been sneaking out of camp for a _month_?!" Whisper exclaimed as Specklefur jumped down from the fence, exhausted but happy.

Specklefur turned to Whisper, confused. "What's a month?"

"Oh-er... I meant _moon_!" Whisper said, and Specklefur nodded.

Specklefur stretched. "If only I could _sleep_ for a moon."

Whisper chuckled. "So, what happened today?"

Specklefur nodded, and explained that Singedpelt was attacked by Redstar and saying he stole herbs from ShadowClan. Singedpelt was jumpy because Redstar took him by surprise, and Specklefur had to keep on reapplying the cobwebs. The fifth time, Singedpelt asked if Specklefur wasn't tired, and she said she wasn't. They both knew that was a lie. Singedpelt hadn't come back to the medicine cat den since.

"Wow, would Singedpelt be fine?"

"Of course."

"What about everyone else?"

"Everyone's getting attacked."

"Oh."

(Later...)

Specklefur had said goodbye to Whisper and was heading towards camp with a slightly plump mouse in her jaws.

"Well, well, well. Visiting our kittypet friend, aren't we?"

Specklefur turned around, hoping Nightshade wasn't behind her.

And guess what?

Nightshade was behind her.

Nightshade hissed. "So, you plan to betray your clan?"

"No-no! That's not at all why-"

"Then why _are_ you returning?"

Specklefur thought she'd find it hard to answer that question. "Because he's sweet and funny, unlike _you_." she said, slightly annoyed by Nightshade.

"How can we be sure of that? I bet all you want is to abandon your medicine cat duties by running away!" Nightshade snarled.

"If I wanted to abandon my duties, I would've just _asked_!"

"But you knew Streamstar would never let you."

Specklefur was caught off guard. He was _right_. Streamstar, never in a hundred moons, would she let Specklefur become a warrior after she became a medicine cat.

Nightshade smiled. "Maybe I should tell Streamstar. I'm the _deputy_ , after all. She trists me the most."

'Deputy?!' Specklefur thought, before realizing: Streamstar's deputy, Goldenshade, was brutally injured in the last ShadowClan battle, and died shortly after. After curing everyone, she fell right asleep. She must've missed the deputy ceremony!

"Come,"

Nightshade snapped Specklefur out of her thoughts. She obeyed quietly.

(Soon...)

Streamstar listened to Nightshade's story. To Specklefur, what was more frightening than the thought of getting exiled was the fact that Nightshade knew everything that has happened since the gathering.

Streamstar nodded as Nightshade concluded his story. "Specklefur," she nearly growled, turning to the frightened medicine cat.

"Ye-yes?"

"Bring Whisper here."

Specklefur expected the leader to lash at her. She never expected this at all. She bowed her head, and soon, she brought Whisper in camp, causing some whispers from outside the den.

Whisper settled down. "You needed me?"

The words that Streamstar said next caught everyone off guard.

"Would you like to join RiverClan?"


	6. Chapter 5

**A bit of blood in this chapter. Well, it's Warriors. Don't like blood? Then why are you reading Warriors fanfiction? XD**

Streamstar seemed to shock herself when she said the six words she just said: "Would you like to join RiverClan?"

Whisper was pondering what his answer would be, Specklefur knew, she remembered telling him stories of cats like the legendary Firestar, who started out as kittypets. Yet, they had to leave the comfort of their home for a place where winds can make you grow cold or the sun beats down and practically burns you. Yet, you'll receive the honor and loyalty of the cats you live with.

Finally, Whisper opened his mouth, but then there was a yowl from Owlscreech. "ShadowClan! They're attacking!"

"Why now?!" Nightshade growled.

Streamstar turned to them. "Wait! I know what's been going on! Redstar was trying to weaken us with unnecessary fights during patrols, then finally attacking us!"

Specklefur knew that had to be right. "Let's go! There's no time to lose!"

Shiningeyes, a white she-cat and also Nightshade's mate, was curled around two of her grown up kits, Silverfang and Pebblespots, as if they were defenseless. Fawnpaw was trying to take on two warriors, and was doing excellently. Singedpelt leapt on ShadowClan's deputy, Whitewood. Lionshade, a long-furred black warrior, was fighting with Sandcloud, a sandy she-cat.

When they rushed out, there was something in Whisper's eyes that Specklefur never seen in him before: determination. But when he ran up the tree and hid, Specklefur felt stupid for thinking he was going to charge into battle. Nightshade, however, ran straight towards Sandcloud, and knocked her away from Lionshade.

Suddenly, a brown figure flashed past the fighting cats.

Specklefur saw Clawstar. He was here to help RiverClan! But then, one of Fawnpaw's enemies, Crookedtooth, slipped away from her and leapt on Specklefur. She knew Clawstar was saying something, but then yowls of fear rose from the crowd. Specklefur noticed Clawstar running away. "What happened?!"

Even Crookedtooth seemed afraid. Specklefur shook him off, but what she saw was terrifying.

Nightshade had a bite on his throat, with blood streaming out. He glanced at Specklefur with a look that surprised Specklefur. Nightshade was _afraid_. Shiningeyes ran from her kits and up to Nightshade. It was obvious she was upset. She kept on wailing out, as if she was certain Nightshade would die. Specklefur turned to run to her den when cats started to gasp. When Specklefur turned back around, she saw Nightshade standing up. But he was transparent, and stars shone on his fur.

"You can't save me, Specklefur," Nightshade said. "But you can watch other my mate, her brother, and my kit."

"Who?" Specklefur asked.

Nightshade glanced over to Singedpelt. "My kit..." he mumbled, surprising everyone. "And Whisper, my mate's brother."

"Whisper has clan blood?" Specklefur asked.

Nightshade shook his head. "No. Shiningeyes has pure kittypet blood." he said. Shiningeyes shuffled her paws nervously when cats looked at her, but she seemed to not realize that everyone didn't care that she wasn't pure clan cat. "Now, listen carefully: The cloud will crash onto the cat of blood."

"A prophecy! When will that happen?" Specklefur asked, before realizing he may not answer her.

But he did, and there was amusement in his voice when he did answer. "Right now."

Just then, a white shape fell onto Redstar. He tried to shake the thing off, but its jaws was gripped onto his scruff. Specklefur noticed a green and a blue eye, then realized it was Whisper. He wasn't hiding in the tree in fear! He was planning to catch Redstar off guard and attack him!

Soon, there was a tangle of white and red. A frightening yowl made it seem like Whisper was about to die, too, but then Redstar tore from Whisper and gestured for his clan to follow him, before racing back home.

RiverClan watched as their enemy ran off, but Whisper looked over to Nightshade. "You're that strange cat that my sister wanted to leave with?"

Nightshade nodded. "I must go now." he said. "We'll meet again," He playfully snarled at the end, before he was dissolving into star and light. Shiningeyes let out a last wail as Nightshade finally left to join StarClan.

Specklefur couldn't help but feel different towards the hostile warrior. She never got to know his nice side until now, and she was wondering why, but he seemed to change his feelings for her at the end.

Streamstar pressed close to Specklefur. "He hates you because one day, I rejected his father's offer to leave with him. His father was Birchfall, and his mother had died the day he was born." she said, as if she knew what Specklefur was thinking.

"Why lash out at me, then?" Specklefur asked.

Streamstar sighed. "That's a discussion for another time," she said, before calling out. "Whisper! Come with me and Specklefur."

Specklefur felt as if all the weights of secrets have been removed from her and other cats, especially Nightshade and Shiningeyes.


	7. Chapter 6

Streamstar gestured for both Specklefur and Whisper to settle down.

"Well, Whisper, what do you say to my offer-"

"Yes!" Whisper sprung up, accidentally ruining some of the mossy bedding. "The feel of fighting feels so great, and I love hunting!"

Streamstar stared at him in astonishment. "Alright, and Specklefur, what do you have to say? Tell me everything. Don't worry."

Specklefur sighed. "Well, Nightshade told you everything, but-"

"It's clear you have something else to say."

Specklefur thought for a moment. "I... love him?" she asked, wondering if that was the wrong thing to say.

"I knew it," Streamstar said, stretching. "Well, I'll withdraw you from your medicine cat duties until further notice."

Specklefur was shocked by her luck, but more shocked by what came out of her mouth. "What? This the part where you exile me or something like that!"

Streamstar shrugged. "If you say so. Time to announce that you're exiled."

"Wait-no!" Specklefur called, before realizing Streamstar was laughing.

"Only joking. I have to announce the new deputy, the fact that Whisper's joining, and that Singedpelt will take your place." Streamstar said. "Come out, you don't want to miss the meeting!"

Streamstar then called out for her clan, who gathered around Streamstar's den, waiting for her announcement. Whisper looked up excitedly, waiting for the announcements.

"First thing's first," Streamstar said. "Specklefur, you have been withdrawn from your medicine cat duties until further notice. Singedpelt, you will take her place for now until further notice."

The cats started cheering "Singedpelt", who stood up in pride.

Streamstar waited for the noise to settle down before continuing. "We need a new deputy. I say these words before StarClan, so Nightshade and our warrior ancestors approve of my choice. Whitejay will be the new leader."

Everyone cheered for Whitejay, who seemed to swell with more pride than Singedpelt could ever have.

"And last, but definitely not least," Streamstar said, silencing the crowd below her. "We have to welcome a new warrior. Whisper, step forward."

Whisper did as told. "Yes?"

"Do you wish to follow the warrior code, and protect your new clanmates, even at the cost of your life?" Streamstar asked.

"I do," Whisper said.

Streamstar stood up. "Then I present you with your new name, Leapingcloud, in honor of the prophecy and your attack that has driven our enemy away."

Soon, everyone was cheering "Leapingcloud".

And this time, Specklefur joined in.

 **LAST CHAPTER BEFORE THE EPILOGUE! I'm sorry this fanfiction is short, but what more could I have put in to make it longer? :P**


	8. Epilogue

"I can't believe I'm a medicine cat with kits," Specklefur joked, watching as her kits curled up together. Leapingcloud chuckled.

"Yeah, it's pretty unbelievable." he said. "What do you think we should name them?"

Specklefur gestured to a kit that looked just like her, but had white paws and lighter blue eyes. "This one, I'd say Bluekit," Then she gestured to a white kit with gray stripes and her father's blue and green eyes. "This is Whitekit," She then looked over to a pale orange kit with green eyes. "This is Greenkit."

Leapingcloud smiled, but then Specklefur said something that surprised him.

"Should we give Greenkit to ThunderClan?"

"Why?!"

"I had a dream that I was looking at Greenkit, all grown up. The last thing I remember from the dream is thunder."

"And will we tell Bluekit and Whitekit about Greenkit?"

Specklefur glanced at Leapingcloud, which said everything.

"So you won't..."

Specklefur sighed. "I'm going to sleep. You should sleep, too, with everyone else."

But when Leapingcloud was gone, and Specklefur was sleeping, they hadn't noticed a black cat with icy blue eyes and stars in his fur squat down and whisper, "My niece and nephews, welcome to the world."

 **And that's the end of this fanfiction. Maybe I'll put a preview for the next fanfiction in the series, maybe I won't. The point is that I entertain those who like to read my fanfictions. :)**

 **(PS, I'll probably put the preview up here. :P)**


	9. Blood on One's Paws (PREVIEW)

**WHOOOOOOOO! PREVIEW! :D**

"Nightshade," a she-cat said. She had a dull, golden pelt and almost-dark amber eyes. "You keep on watching Specklefur. What's wrong?"

Nightshade sighed. "It's _the secret_. I mean, Specklefur has a lot of questions on mind about somethings. Like what Singedpelt was talking about during his medicine cat ceremony and why I hated her until my last moments."

"You're overreacting."

"I'm not, Goldenshade." he said to the she-cat. "Do you think it's time?"


End file.
